An ocean tune
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Kurama is a lone merman who tries to find hope in his singing and soon tags a young man who had been looking for rare seashells at the time. What will Kurama do?  KuramaXYusuke


***AHEM* ATTENTION! No, just joking! But I'll be having a bit of a marathon where you won't know which fic will come out next; unless of course I post it on my profile. :P**

**Summary: Kurama, a lone merman who seeks out human food, finds himself singing a lonesome tune. But Yusuke, a young teen who is 15 of age goes looking for rare seashells on the beach so he can pawn them off when he hears the voice of an angel!**

**Seeing as how Kurama is a merman, there's no way this young man can follow him…but what if he did?**

**WARNING: Contains boyXboy attraction!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own YuYu hakusho! OR the lyrics to the incomplete song below!**

* * *

><p>Calm waters and a cool breeze brought along the hopes for summer as families gathered long and wide from all around the planet just to get good spots for the upcoming fireworks that were being held in account of opening the new beach that very day.<p>

Kurama; was a lone merman, who had been the only survivor of a mer-people massacre; which had left the ocean fearful of what might happen next time around.

But Kurama was not upset by this and instead tried to focus on a hobby. As much as he liked to eat fish, he wouldn't mind it so much if it were a human's food. Just thinking about it caused his stomach to turn into knots. He always wondered what it was like to eat human food but never thought to try any until today.

The man's red fiery hair blew with the breeze as he opened his mouth and began to sing to the ocean and sand and everything that surrounded him.

"_The one who knows the law of existence __  
><em>_could help me to find the answer. __  
><em>_I was very mistaken __  
><em>_there's no cure for death."_

Kurama would have liked to continue had it not been for a boy standing nearby. He began to feel embarrassed and jumped back into the ocean waters, his tail flipping about for the young man to see. The boy was taken aback by the sight he was seeing. Had he just seen a mermaid?

**Yusuke's point of view~**

I had just finished my chores at home at the cottage near to the ocean and knew that if I was going to live in that cottage, I would at least need some money to stay there. So I decided to get some seashells from the beach, the kind that was only found in books as rare types. I was hoping to find some and hopefully pawn them off for money but as I walked the beach that day, I heard the voice of an angel. It was a male voice but it still held a soft tone to it like a girl. I went to see who was singing such a lonely song, but as I reached the spot, the man I was looking at was half fish and frightened that I seemed to have noticed his singing.

"WAIT!" I don't know why I cried out; it could all have been my great imagination playing tricks on me like I usually thought. But this was different. This mermaid was real and I was planning to find out where he came from. My troubles of getting seashells for money were gone in a snap!

But the man of course wouldn't wait around for a human like me so I jumped in after the fish man. I swam around looking for the merman but he was long gone as far as I could tell and I was just about to get to the edge of the beach when something pulled me back! I freaked out thinking some giant octopus got me but it was only just seaweed. I chuckled silently to myself in my head and smiled as I tore the seaweed in half with my small pocket knife that I kept on me at all times. But then there was another thing grabbing onto me. Pair of hands was holding onto the back of my shirt. I tried to pry myself away from their clutches but they were stubborn and nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw them face-to-face. It was the merman. He was looking at me with a sad look.

And this was the part I began to freak as he kissed me fully on the lips! But as he kept his mouth on my own, I could feel air breathe into my lungs. He was saving me! Feeling delighted that a merman was helping me instead of drowning me like rumors had told, I returned the kiss and grabbed onto the other man's beautiful, red hair that looked like a giant ruby stone under the water. He was a breath taker.

The man mouthed something to me but I couldn't get what it was he was saying to me. He then proceeded to drag me up onto the shore. I coughed a bit and looked up at the man who was half fish.

"Stupid, what were you thinking?" The man brushed my hair back and I could feel his wet fingers touch the surface of my scalp.

Just the touch of this guy's hand was enough to make me feel tired. Or maybe it was just the water weighing me down. Either way, I felt at peace from that day on and I went by everyday to meet with him. He sang for me and from his wonderful voice alone, I was able to make a few copies of CD's from him. But I only sold some when I needed the money for the expenses at my cottage. If you're still wondering why a 15 year old owns a cottage at my age…well, let's just say I knew some people.

The man told me his name, Kurama and I usually call him Kura for short. Sometimes it's a bit tempting to touch his tail but whenever I do that he swats me with it.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sounds a bit rushed at the end but I really wanted this to be a oneshot!**


End file.
